


First Try.

by Gezelligheid



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezelligheid/pseuds/Gezelligheid
Summary: Something new...





	First Try.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Enjoy.

"Are you really sure about this?" 

"I-I think so." Dirk looked nervous but eager.

"I'm serious, we don't have to do this right now, we can try some other time if you're not ready." 

Dirk shook his head. "We've been putting it off too long. Neither of us is getting any younger." 

Todd nodded, gripping Dirk's hand. "Okay then, let me know if you need us to stop, or slow down." 

Dirk shot him a trusting grin. "I will, don't worry." 

It had been years. Todd hoped he wasn't too rusty. He took a deep breath."Now, it'll be a little cold at first..." 

Dirk sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. " _Ah...!_ " 

Todd smiled sympathetically. "Warned you." 

"No, I mean it's so... _wet_!" 

"Isn't that the point?" 

"I wasn't expecting it to feel this... odd." 

"Tensing up makes it worse. Just try to relax." Todd instructed gently. "Breathe normal. Take as long as you need." 

Dirk followed his instructions, keeping his breaths even and stable, the tension gradually seeping from his frame. 

Todd smiled. "How you holding out there?" 

"Fine, perfectly fine. Sorry for making such a fuss." 

"Look, it's scary, I get that. Don't apologize." 

Todd gave him a few more seconds to adjust before asking, "Ready to try a little deeper?" 

"I think I am." He answered tentatively. His hands gripped Todd's upper arms firmly. For added support, Todd placed his hands lightly but firmly on the Brit's shoulders. 

"Same as before. Tell me when to stop. Don't push yourself." 

Dirk gave a light nod. 

" 'Kay, here we go..." 

He watched Dirk's face. The taller man had his brows knit in concentration, looking downward, lightly biting his lip. 

"Alright?" 

Dirk nodded with an affirmative grunt.  

Slowly... carefully... Just a little more... 

"Wait... too deep! That's too deep Todd!" He practically yanked Todd's arms right out of their sockets. 

"Shit! Sorry! Okay... how's this feel?" 

Dirk let out a whoosh of air. "Better." 

His thumb traced soothing circles on Dirk's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that." 

"N-no, it's..." Dirk made a frustrated sound. "God, I'm such a baby." 

"What? You're not..." 

"All the time I've been pestering you, begging you to do this, and I'm ruining it." 

"Dirk, you're doing great." Todd gave his most encouraging smile. "It's never easy the first time."

Dirk seemed disbelieving at first, but gradually his face softened into a warm smile. "Thank you so much. I can't think of anyone I'd rather do this with." 

"Yeah... well..." A little heat crawled into Todd's face. "Me neither." It was getting impossible to play it cool at this point. 

 

Dirk shifted around a little. "I think I'm ready." 

"Right..." Todd cleared his throat. "You're gonna' have to... uh, bend over quite a bit." 

"Yes." 

"Then take a deep breath..." 

"And then...?" 

"Put your face in the water and..." 

"Wait. What if the chlorine stings my eyes?" 

"They don't have to be open." 

 

Dirk Looked somewhat dubiously at the pool water rippling around the level of his bellybutton. "Alright then, here goes..." Using one hand to push his hair out of the way, he leaned over and dipped his face into the surface. 

Todd gave him a second to get used to it. "You can hold your breath longer if you exhale." 

Bubbles started appearing around the detective's head. He quickly straightened up with a bemused expression, sputtering lightly. 

"What's wrong? Get water up your nose?"  

"They _tickled_." 

"What did?" 

"The bubbles, going against my face." He acted as though they had done so on purpose solely to vex him.

Todd didn't even bother to fight the eye roll. "Seriously? That's your main hang-up at this point?" 

"I don't _like_  tickly things." 

"Oh, well that's different. Should I alert the lifeguard?" 

 "Very funny Todd. There is no lifeguard." 

Laughing, Todd finally gave in to the temptation to splash him.

 Dirk jumped as if a bird had dove right for his face. "Oi!" He looked downright affronted. "What was that for?" 

"Just because." Todd answered sweetly. 

Dirk felt a patch of hair that had gotten wet, and looked even more offended.

 

"It's in my hair! You promised you wouldn't get any in my hair!"

 

Before Todd could point out that he'd made no such promise, a burst of familiar laughter came from the direction of the sliding door. They both turned to see Amanda clap a hand over her mouth to hold back the sound, but still shaking and snorting. 

"What's so funny?" He demanded. 

She waved her hand. "Nothing... nothing." She turned back to the door, dimples still visible. "Have fun... keep up the...  _pphfftt_... good work..." She disappeared behind the slider just as another wave of laughter made it's way out. 

Dirk mirrored his puzzled expression. "What was that all about?" 

"I dunno'." Todd gave a light shrug. "Let's just get back to the lesson."

He was still convinced Farah would've been more qualified to teach their friend how to swim, but that was neither here nor there. 

* * *

 

A few minutes after checking on the boys, Amanda got a text from Farah. 

_How's the swimming lesson going?_

 Before she could respond, the voices from outside started up again. 

 

"Damn. My legs are starting to cramp." 

"Maybe if you moved them like this... " 

"How long do I have to hold this position?" 

 

Amanda snorted, and typed out her reply. 

_From the sound of things, really gay._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm pretty sure every fandom, or at least every slash pairing, has a fic just like this. Someone had to do it.


End file.
